Wonderful Language
by Emerald Mami
Summary: My fisrt fic. i finally realized that i needed netscape... anyway, four girls from America cross dimesions into Rockman X world. It's funny, but lame otherwise. A bit of bad language but if you don't mind reading it its for you.


Elisabeth looked at her wonderful supplies

This answers all questions about what language X speaks.

Elisabeth looked at her wonderful supplies. Andrea did, too. Elisabeth had music and a wonderful collection of Rockman X.Shana was bouncing to the radio. Erika was driving.

Their ages separated them apart. Erika was the oldest and was of the age 21, Shana was 19, Andrea was 14, and Elisabeth was the most mature, but the youngest, 13. 

They were coming from the mall. It was suppose to be a bribe: We take you to mall, you do your Sunday School projects.

Andrea and Shana were cousins, as well as Andrea and Erika. Shana and Erika were sisters, and Elisabeth hadno relation to the others.

There was a horrible storm outside, but the girls needed to get home. There was lightning and thunder above the radio (which was louder than a jackhammer) and Erika began to scream. Lighting hit them. 

The car was lurched foreword into a vast pit of nothingness. There was no gravity, for their hair (Except for Andrea and Erika, who had really short hair,) stood up on end.Elisabeth held on tight to her music.

Then there was a light-

**Chapter one- The Mocking Game (I am a butthead)**

** **

X and Zero were enjoying a wonderful day of shopping. 

"What'd ya mean my price is too low?" Zero demanded to the merchant. The merchant looked at the angry Reploid, then covered his head and said, "Take it! Just don't hurt me!"

X cocked an eyebrow as Zero walked by.

"It's a gift," Zero said, putting on the black leather jacket. 

X nodded."You know, Zero," he finally said, "I wish you would pay here. It's like stealing."

Zero looked at X. "I pay at the **_Depato,_**" he whined, pulling off the tag.

X sighed. "Forget it," he said.

"Great, I will. Come'on there's this place with leather boots I want to try on," Zero said, dragging a reluctant X with him.****

The run was short lived. A rumbling made X pull free from Zero's grip and stop.

An explosion caused Zero to fly backward, with sewage all over his new jacket.

Zero looked at the jacket's remains. "All right, you asshole, you ruined my jacket!" Zero jumped up, his face fuming. "Bring it on!"

The monster slapped Zero across the street. 

"Zero!" X cried. He began to charge up his X buster. He took aim and fired, when a flash of light threw him off guard, missed his target completely, and hit a pigeon eating breadcrumbs from old ladies.

"Damn, X," Zero moaned, "That's an awesome enhancement," Zero muttered weakly, getting up. The Hunters turned to see an old vehicle ram into the monster. 

The girls looked at a huge, sewage-filled thing as well.Shefiguredthat they had 30 seconds. "Shit!" Erika said, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Jump you guys!"

The first one to fly out was Erika, who landed on the pavement. 

As she did, X and Zero dashed to her side.

"Jump, you guys!!! For the love of God!!!"

The next on out was Shana, who ironically landed on Zero. Or, more technically, in his arms. 

Zero grinned. "See, not only do I fight, I attract women too," he remarked.

"She flew from the car."

Shana cried out, "Andrea!" the same time Erika cried out, "Elisabeth!"

The car was five feet from the monster. Shana fainted; Zero couldn't help but feel lucky.

Elisabeth was next, heading headfirst into the pavement. X dashed underneath her. She fell into his arms like a ball.

"**_Arigato_**," she said, then took up a panicked look. She got down in five seconds, and said, "There's one more!"

X only heard gibberish. (From this point on, English looks like this.) "What?" he asked, in Japanese. 

"Andrea!" (It's a name, jeez..)

The door opened as soon as the car crashed into the sewage monster. A black body fell ontop of Elisabeth. 

It wasn't breathing. 

Zero moved in, while X was on the verge of tears. To lose a person in an act of bravery like this… Wait, it was stupidity, never mind. But he still wasn't happy.

Elisabeth felt for a pulse. Finding none, she wasted no time. She pinched the girls nose and began kissing her.

X and Zero looked at each other. "Is she gay?" Zero asked.

X pulled her away, but she fought and kissed her again. Then, they heard a loud, raspy breath. Elisabeth smiled and said, "CPR."

X looked at this miracle, this _CPR_. Apparently, when you kissed someone, it repulsed them out so much that they begin to breathe.

Zero nodded. "Forcing air into her lungs," he said, nodding. Shana was still unconscious, hanging limply in Zero's arms.

Elisabeth looked at Zero. "What did you say?"

Zero looked at Elisabeth. "What?"

Andrea coughed. "Easy," Elisabeth said, "you've had a tough time."

"No shit," Andrea muttered. Taking another huge, raspy breath, she nodded. 

Erika looked at Shana. "Is she okay?"

Zero looked at X. "They aren't talking Japanese, X. We better get them to Dr. Cain's."

X nodded. 

Elisabeth took a good look at them both, then gasped. She pointed with her mouth hanging open.

X smiled gently. "Hey, there, we're here to help you," he said. 

She shook her head. She was still wearing her bag. She dropped it to her side, and then, she pulled out sheets of paper. She handed them to X and Zero. Zero put it on top of Shana.

The papers were pictures of the two hunters.

"Holy shit, X!" Zero said, almost dropping Shana. "That's us!"

X felt the same sock go through him. "But, we're a game in this! It must be wrong!"

Elisabeth quietly took the papers and slipped them back in. "Hey, give them back!" Zero protested, but Elisabeth held on so firmly that Zero stopped. 

X and Zero tried a simpler approach. "**_No namae wa?_**" X asked. 

Erika looked at Elisabeth, and Andrea did too. "Elisabeth, you're are linguist. Tell us what it is."

"It's not possible," Elisabeth whispered. "**_Anata no namae wa Rockman X desu ka?_**"

X nodded. "**_Hai_**," he said, nodding. "Zero." He pointed to Zero.

Zero did a funny little bow, causing Erika to laugh. Zero grinned. 

Elisabeth smiled. "**_Nihongo_**," she said, then finished the sentence with a pinch of her fingers to show how little she knew of Japanese.

"Oh," Zero said. "In that case, you are-"

Elisabeth introduced them, though. "Elisabeth," she said, pointing to herself. "Shana," she said pointing to the limp figure in Zero's arms. "Erika," she said, pointing to the girl with curls who was huddled over the remains of the car, "And that's Andrea."

"Mom's going to kill me," Erika muttered.

Zero and X repeated the names. Andrea got to her feet. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," X said, having no idea what the word meant. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Andrea repeated.

Elisabeth slapped her forehead. "Andrea, that was a question," she said.

"Oops."

Zero saw something here. "Maybe we can learn their language," he said.

"Maybe, Elisabeth, you should learn their language," Andrea said, purely coincidental.

Elisabeth threw up her hands in defense. "But, I don't want to!"

X interrupted them. "But, I don't want to!" he repeated, smiling questioningly.

"Their smiles are freaking me out," Erika said. "Anyway, I think they want to learn our language too, by repeating whatever we say."

The girls looked at each other. Elisabeth nodded. "**_Nihongo_**," she said. She drew a book in the air.

"I think she wants to learn Japanese." Zero said. "In the meantime, let's figure out what language they're speaking."

"Okay." X waved a hand.

"Bye!" Erika called, waving back.

"Bye!" Zero said.

Andrea stopped. "Maybe they know our language."

Erika nodded toward the other two. Andrea nodded, but Elisabeth said in a happy voice, "I am a butthead!"

Zero looked at X. X nodded. Yes, go ahead and copy them.

"I am a butthead!" He said, no idea what he was saying.

The girls looked at Elisabeth, who had a smirk, then began laughing. It was a hearty laugh, but Andrea's came out a bit harsh.

Shana was still out. 

Zero realized that he had been tricked. "I am an ass," he said.

"I not ass, you are," Elisabeth said in broken Japanese.

Zero remained speechless. "Shit," he muttered. 

"No shit," Elisabeth replied.

"**_Dame_**," X said, indicating for them both to stop.

They had a silent walk to the base. 

X didn't mind it, he walked in peace. It was a beautiful day- but how the hell did these people, speaking no word of Japanese, come to be, blow up a Maverick, and insult Zero? How? He did however seem drawn to the taller one, but only because she had enough guts to stand up to Zero, and she seemed to be a translator, even though she sucked. The curly-haired one, Erika?- she was pretty, but she didn't seem to say much. She was the oldest, but was she their leader? The black one, Andrea, she almost had a brush with death. But, again, the taller one, she came to the rescue and helped the others out of shock.As for the one in Zero's arms, he had no comment.

Zero was more or less in a state of shock. That bitch! She had shown him that she knew enough words to tell if she was being insulted. He'd have to get more creative. She was the leader, he assumed, or she was taking the role of one. She seemed mature, yet young, if she wasn't the oldest, he wouldn't be surprised. She was the tallest, her voice was mature and low, he had the impression she was 17. The one called Andrea he seemed not to mind, she was stupid, but such was life. Erika, he liked her a lot, and I mean alot. He had a crush for the first time, and he didn't even know it. Shana- she was cute. End of story.

Elisabeth was in a manga. She realized it, she knew it, and she accepted it. She hadn't wanted to do the CPR in front of her two heroes, but, it was fate. They probably thought that she was gay. She was partially mad at Zero. To think that he would call them ass! But, then, she reminded herself, she had done something quite similar. 

Andrea quietly watched the two people, who were called X and Zero, keep walking. She was extremely tired, but that was a side effect of being the last person in the car. Elisabeth had saved her life. She shivered.

"You cold?" Erika asked.

Andrea shook her head. "Just tired."

Elisabeth nodded. 

"Elisabeth," Andrea asked, "what did Zero say?"

Elisabeth looked at Zero, who had recognized his name and turned. "X, they're talking about me."

X shrugged. "Probably Andrea's asking what you said."

Zero winced, and expected Andrea or Erika to hit him. He looked at Elisabeth. She winked.

"He said to clap our hands," Elisabeth lied. "To see if we knew Japanese."

"Ah," Andrea said. (Ah and oops are universal, too…)

They arrived at the Maverick Hunter Base, and Zero and X instantly moved to Dr. Cains.

Sigma sat watching his screen. "Vile, do you know what these are?"

Vile looked at the blinking dots on the monitor's huge screen. The screen was a map of the world. "Vast amounts of power, sir."

Sigma laughed. "Perhaps. But look at this." Sigma opened up a satellite link that showed pictures of the girls. "These are the containers."

Vile gasped. "Humans? They are not worthy of that power!!" 

Sigma nodded. "But, they may solve our weapon problem." They both stimulously looked at the mighty weapon, the one that would destroy X and Zero. They only had to make it work.

It was agrand piano, haunted by a spirit, who played the lower part of the duet "Pop Fizz." What luck that the two Mavericks had never seen a piano, or they would not have bothered picking it up.

Dr. Cain shook his head. "I can't understand what they are saying."

Shana, who had awakened, asked, "What did he say?"

Dr. Cain nodded. "I'm afraid, that we can't understand them. We'll have to figure out where they're from."

X asked, "But Japanese is universal!"

Dr. Cain sighed. "I know. But they could be from a different time, or a different dimension altogether."

Elisabeth was listening in, catching a tenth of what they were saying. "I think that they believe we're from somewhere."

Andrea looked at the converses. "Any idea where?" Erika nodded.

"Well, I think I heard the word 'mall', but that can't be right."

"No kidding," Erika muttered.

Dr. Cain gave a glance to X. "Go ahead, ask her," he said.

X looked Elisabeth in the eye, which shocked Elisabeth greatly, but she looked right back. "**_Hai?_**" she asked.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"America!" she responded, and pronounced it so plainly that X felt a little shocked. America?

"That was a 'r' sound," Zero said, feeling the same shock. He, however, could not pronounce the "r" the way she did, because it wasn't in his language unit, but made a pretty close impression. 

Dr. Cain didn't catch on. 

"America," Elisabeth said again, but so it sounded more Japanese.

"Oh. Shit," Dr. Cain said.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, and X joined them by the computer.

"America…it's a lost country that fell to Japan. When that happened, English domination fell, and the universal language became Japanese. That was well in the past. English hasn't been around for centuries!"

The girls were watching opened-eyed. Dr. Cain brought up a map of North America. "It was around here somewhere, but it was really big." He waved around roughly where the U.S. and Canada and Mexico were.

A hand shot out, causing X and Zero to jump around. Elisabeth again caught what was going on, and perfectly showed Dr. Cain and the Hunters were her country was. Then, she continued to show Alaska and Hawaii.

Dr. Cain was opened-mouthed. "She caches on quickly, doesn't she?" he asked. Then, he brought up the English alphabet, but it was all jumbled up. Elisabeth sorted them out (It was a touch screen) and said to the girls, "Hey, you guys, let's sort out the alphabet for these poor, English-deprived people."

The girls laughed and came over. "A," they began. "B, C, D, E…" and they continued down the alphabet.

When they were finished, as if on cue, a siren began ringing. Red lights flashed.

"X, Zero!" Dr. Cain commanded, but the Hunters had already gone to the front line.

The girls grouped together with the scientist, and watched the battle on the screen. 

"Elisabeth?" Erika asked. "Who's the Bulba Fact wanna-be?"

Elisabeth shrugged, but knew all the while.

Andrea looked at the two main fighters. "They're good."

Elisabeth nodded in agreement when Vile blasted the entire other hunters to bits.

"They're protecting us!?!!" Andrea demanded.

The sirens grew much, much louder.

"Oh, shit!" Dr. Cain said,hiding under his desk. The girls looked at him. "Hide! Hide, you bunch of fools! He's going to kill you!! Hide if you value your life!"

The girls looked at each other. "I think he wants us to go out and fight," Elisabeth said honestly. The girls looked at her, then looked at Dr. Cain. 

"Is he mad?" Shana exclaimed, "I don't want to die!"

"Look, we'll die together," Erika said. "Besides, we can hid in the parts."

"Okay," they agreed then took off running down the hall.

"No!!" Dr. Cain called after them, his hand outstretched. "Oh, shit, they'll be killed!"

**Chapter two- Leo likes rats (and CPR isn't kissing)**

****

****Zero and X felt the blow wipe the Hunters apart. They felt disappear and hopelessness as they went up against Vile in his carrier.

The girls came out. Erika looked around, then went towards a piece of a helmet. She tripped and fell.

"Jeez, Erika, you klutz," Andrea said, coming over, "Why'd you trip?"

Erika turned back to the spot. "I thought there was something here. It was solid," she protested, feeling around. 

Elisabeth looked down at the spot with wisdom. She placed her hand above and slowly lowered it. When she had gotten five inches from her starting spot, it seemed that reality was rippling.

"It's a hologram!" she exclaimed. "Those Hunters, they're just out cold! We can protect them so X or Zero or Vile don't crush them!" 

The girls clumsily picked up the unconscious hunter and dragged him beyond the limits of the hologram. They began reaching down and feeling Hunters, and dragged what looked like a bunch of air to the now-growing pile.

X saw them. "Zero…" he said, before firing.

"Yes, X?" Zero asked through clenched teeth. (He's fighting! Jeez!)

"What are they doing?" X shot the carrier again. All three turned and watched them.

Zero studied the picture of girls dragging air to an ally. "I don't know. Let's just fight."

"Okay," X said.

Vile moved in the direction of the girl's alleyway.

"Hey, come back here!" X demanded.

"No! Make me!"

"Bucket of bolts," Zero muttered, running after them.

The girls had seen Vile coming. "Run!" Elisabeth said, nudging the others. They ran. Erika stopped when she noticed Elisabeth wasn't running. "Elisabeth!"

Elisabeth looked up at Vile. He was blocking the exit.

"I suppose you think you are pretty smart, figuring out our operation, do you?"

Elisabeth, who had wisdom, but no common sense said, "Please don't hit me. It wouldn't be very neighborly."

Vile stared at her. "What?" he demanded, as X slipped in to guard Elisabeth.

"Back away, Vile!"He said, pointing his X-buster menacingly.

"Look behind you, fool," Vile said.

"I know she's there," X replied, not getting the point.

"Yes, and so are the Maverick Hunters," Zero said in disbelief.

X turned. There they were, stacked onto of each other. 

"Are you working with them?" X demanded.

Elisabeth translated this as "Did you do this?"

"**_Hai_**," Elisabeth said, unsure of the question.

X was about to hit her when Vile said, "No she's not. I came to capture her. She moved them so they wouldn't be crushed."

X turned to Vile. "And that's better?!"

"I can't have you damaging my goods," Vile said. Then, he hit X into a wall. 

Elisabeth got a glance at X's energy meter. It was low.

Vile pulled back his carrier's arm. 

"Don't!" Zero said, but he couldn't slip in. Erika screamed.

The arm came foreword. Elisabeth shut her eyes.It didn't hit home. 

Elisabeth opened one eye. There was Gospel! 

"Aren't you supposed to be with Forte?" she asked. 

Zero had a memory flashback that made him reel backward. The scientist and a robot with some freaky-looking helmet with longgolden things were looking at him. 

"He looks like a girl," the robot was saying.

Gospel turned its head. At that moment, Elisabeth realized it wasn't Gospel. It looked like it, but only it was black with white dots, and a lion. It purred a bit, then attacked Vile (not the carrier).

Vile shot a syringe out, not planning to, and hit Erika instead. Vile flung the lion off him, picked up Erika and teleported out.

"Erika!!" Everyone cried at the same time.

The lion roared a moan so loud it shook the buildings. The other Hunters began waking up. 

Elisabeth looked at the lion. "Thank you," she said softly.

The lion purred, then rubbed against her.

Andrea looked at the huge lion. "What's its name?"

"I think it's Leo," Elisabeth said.

"Leo?"

"Is that not a good name for a lion?"

"No," Andrea said. "Can he help us get Erika back?"

Leo looked at his new mistress, and nodded. The human guesture seemed funny on the black lion. 

"Yes, I think he can." She looked at Leo. "Can you understand me?"

The lion nodded again.

"Okay then, can you fly?"

Andrea stared at Elisabeth. "It's a lion," she said, as if that explained everything.

Leo, however transformed into a jet (a lot like Rushjet for you Mega Man fans) and Elisabeth stepped on. Andrea gasped and held onto Elisabeth as Leo flew up in the air.

X was watching them. "**_Dame!!!! Dame!!_** Don't go!" He turned to his communicator. "Dr. Cain!" he said.

"_Hai_?" Dr. Cain asked sheepishly.

"Can you get me something that flies? Our guests just flew off except for one."

"X…" Dr. Cain was skeptical. "Not likely, but I'll send you what I can find."

"Thanks," X said, shutting off the communicator. 

Zero looked at X. "I bet you that Vile's hiding at that one mountain where the archeological scientists found that weapon."

"Great description," X muttered, looking at Shana. She was crying. X felt sorry for her.

"I hate seeing women cry," Zero said, uncomfortably.

"No kidding," X agreed. He leaned over and hugged Shana, simply because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Zero ran off, waving back. "Boy, they make a cute couple," he muttered to himself.

"Elisabeth!"

"Yes?" 

"I never want to ride with you again!" Andrea had finished puking her guts all over the woods.

"Sorry," Elisabeth said, patting Leo's head. She was sitting on a boulder. "I liked it, Leo," she comforted.

"I hated it," Andrea said, kicking a bunch of dirt. They had stopped when Andrea sprinkled the land with her wonderful fragrance. 

Leo went off, growling. 

"Why do you talk to a lion?" Andrea asked, sitting on another boulder.They were in the woods, and a river was about 20 yards away from them. 

Elisabeth shrugged. "He's cool," she said. "He's also cute!"

"Screw my life," Andrea said, wiping her mouth.

"It's already screwed," Elisabeth replied, combing through her hair with her fingers. 

"Do you ever use a comb?" Andrea demanded. 

"Not really," Elisabeth joked. A comb was tossed her way. "Hey!"

"Live with it," Andrea muttered. 

X was sent a rickety old airplane with a propeller. "I have to fly this?" he asked in disbelief.

Shana was climbing in. 

"Hey, don't do that!" X demanded, but stopped himself. Why not?

He put on the goddamned helmet and started the plane. It took off fine, but wouldn't stop shaking. The went for twenty miles.

X looked at the fuel gage. It was halfway empty. Could they make it?

X looked back at Shana, who was sleeping. Why was life so difficult?

The plane sputtered. Please don't stop! He silently begged. He flew it lower.

It sputtered again. The trees weren't going to last forever. He saw a river, then directed the plane in that direction. The plane obeyed. They were flying over water when the plane sputtered, then died. He grabbed Shana, and jumped into the water. Before he hit a rock that knocked him out, he saw plane explode.

When he came to, he was at the bottom of a river. Go figure. He jumped to the top. He didn't make it. _It must be at least 10 feet deep_, he thought. He gave an even longer jump. He hit the surface of the water and pulled himself to shore. A body floated past…

He looked and saw Shana! He tried to pull her along, too. Grab, pull, sink, jump, ect. Finally they made it to shore.He looked at Shana. Please let he be breathing! 

It didn't appear so. He felt for a pulse. He could feel none. Shit, he thought. What were the steps in CPR?

He couldn't remember. So, trying his best (like a hero J!)he leaned over and kissed her.

Shana awoke to someone kissing her. He first hope was X, but what the hell, she was going to make it romantic.

X was totally uprepared when arms reached around his neck. She was kissing him back! Not good! He wanted to let go, but thought not to, because Shana had been through so many hardships. So he just let her kiss him.

She slipped back into unconsiousness and let go.

X washed his mouth in the river with no idea Leo and Elisabeth had seen them.

"Andrea?" Elisabeth asked, hoping she was still around.

"Yes?" Andrea appeared with her hair wet. She had been washing it (and her shirt, but her bra was on), and the shampoo that she had bought at Bath and Body Works was in fact, working. The dirt was comming out nicely.

"We should teach X how to learn CPR." Elisabeth grabbed the shirt that was tossed at her.

Andrea couldn't help but grin. "Get out of here! With Shana?"

Elisabeth layed the shirt on the rock. "No, with a cat."

Andrea didn't catch on. "With a cat?" She asked, curious.

"With Shana," Elisabeth said, sighing. "She made it really romantic, too."

Andrea laughed. "Did he fight it?"

Elisabeth shook her head. "I'll bet anything that he wanted to, but he's too kind a heart."

Andrea laughed again. "Are you going to tell him you saw him? I wish I had."

Elisabeth laughed her loud laugh. Her voice was naturally loud, while Erika's was soft and meek, and Andrea and Shana you could never tell. "No, I'll save him the embaressment," she said, then poured water from their shopping bag onto Andrea's hair. 

Andrea shuddered at the cold water. When the small rainstorm was over, she said, "We should get them."

Elisabeth grinned and stiffled a laugh. 

Andrea smiled to, then sat next to the rock with her hair on the rock, even though it was extremly sort. 

Elisabeth saw the spider that crawled into Andrea's hair. She took it off in one swift move. It was so swift that Andrea never felt it. 

Leo returned with a rat in his mouth. Andrea closed her eyes so she wouldn't puke again.

"Leo, that's a lovely rat," Elisabeth said. Leo dropped it and it squeaked, and ran off again. Leo caught it, tail wagging.

"Oh, it's still alive," Elisabeth said faintly. The rat was five times bigger than normal rats.

Leo walked towards the river.

"Is it gone?" Andrea asked weakly. 

"Yes," Elisabeth said. "Man, that was one honkin' rat."

Andrea gulped. "Don't remind me."

X awoke to a huge rat in his face. "Urghhh!" he said, sitting up. He recognized the black and white of Leo. "Leo!! Never show me that again!"

Leo's rat let out a squeak. "Leo!!!" X scolded again.

"X!" 

X turned and looked at Elisabeth who was running out of the woods. 

"Your lion caught a rat," he said, forgetting for a moment that Elisabeth did not understand much Japanese.

"Did you see Leo's rat?" Elisabeth asked. They looked at each other, realizing that each had said pretty much the same thing. 

X stood up, then pointed to Shana. He hoped Elisabeth had not seen them. She understood, and went to the water. She took a handful, and carried it quickly to were Shana was sleeping. She dropped what was left on Shana's face.

Shana woke up with a start. "Did you-"

"No, Elisabeth said quickly. "Blue man did it."

Shana's response was obvious. "YES!!!!!!!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"What?" X turned and looked at Shana, who was in an odd position. He guessed it was stretching. He hoped it was stretching.

"Shana, don't say a word."

Shana got up and followed Elisabeth. X followed them both, but Leo stayed behind and went a separate way, through trees and shrubs. 

He knew where the path was. As he was entering it, a red figure fell down in front of him. 

"Leo…" Zero barely recognized the lion. Then, he passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Leo turned to the direction that the crimson hunter had come from. A steamroller dimly appeared far in the distance. Leo's ears could hear every gadget moving, and it was shaking the land as it got closer. 

Leo was faced with a decision. He could help Zero, which was the noble thing to do, or he could eat his rat. 

The steamroller was only feet away now. Leo watched the driver, who was laughing madly. Would he save Zero?

Leo made his decision. Leo jumped up in a tree and began eating his rat. 

The steamroller rolled on by, but the tree shook horribly. Leo's half-eaten rat fell on the ground. Leo roared. He was _mad. _

He jumped down on the Maverick in charge of the steamroller, and in one motion bit his head off. The metal was no match for the lion's teeth. The head simply pulled apart. Leo tasted blood. Without someone to function it, the machine ceased to operate. Leo looked back for Zero. 

It was not a pretty sight. Zero's legs were perfectly flattened, and mangled and bloody. Leo bit into Zero's shoulder just enough to drag him to the campsite.Drag, drag drag.

Elisabeth spotted the lion first. "Leo!" She ran up to him, then saw Zero. "X!"

X's head snapped around. "Zero!" he cried, recognizing the bloody figure.

Shana and Andrea watched the two carry Zero to the rock.

"Will he live?" Andrea asked. 

Elisabeth came over. Shana repeated the question. 

"Well, I don't know. We first tried to teleport him to Dr. Cain's lab-"

Shana interrupted. "He's a madman!"

Andrea shook her head. "He might have been wanting us to run."

Elisabeth nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I suck at being a translator. Anyway, it didn't work. Zero's breathing, but… He's going to seriously need repairs."

Shana took a good look again. "How come he's a robot and he's bleeding? And how come X is crying, for the same reason?"

Elisabeth shrugged. "Leo!"

Leo came over, tail tucked between its legs. "Do think you could fly Zero back to the base?"

Leo nodded. He walked up to X, then transformed himself into a carrier. X got the message.

"You'll be alright?" he asked, in a hurry. 

"**_Hai_**," the girls said in unison. They watched X go off.

Elisabeth stared back at the rock. "Oops."

"What'd you mean 'oops'?" Andrea demanded. 

"We are stuck without protection," Elisabeth said. "My guess is for a few days."

Shana and Andrea looked back the trail X left behind.

"Shit," Andrea muttered.

Elisabeth grinned. She pulled out her magnetic chess set. "Entertainment, anyone?"

**Chapter three- The Problem (But the language units…)**

That night, the girls slept under the stars. Well, you know, they _tried _to, but they just sat up and looked at them. 

"I wonder what Mom and Dad will think," Andrea muttered. 

Elisabeth simply gazed. Then, breaking the silence said, "There's a possibility we're not getting home."

Shana looked over to her. Elisabeth's hands were behind her head. "Elisabeth, don't say things like that. We'll get home."

Elisabeth's gaze did not move. "Or not," she replied.

"Yes, we will." 

"Will not."

"Will."

"Won't."

Andrea (who was siding with Shana), finally interrupted them by saying, "Shut up you guys! Let's think happier thoughts!"

Shana giggled. (She's old but not mature). "I wonder what X looks like in a bathing suit," she murmured. 

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow, but you couldn't see it. "Somehow, I'd rather not know."

"I'm siding with Elisabeth," Andrea agreed.

"Spoilsports," Shana muttered. "Alright then, Erla, who do you like?"

Andrea thought. "I like Zero," she said finally.

"So picture him in a bathing suit," Shana argued. 

"No!" Andrea said. "Elisabeth, who do you like?"

A voice dripping with sarcasm answered her. "Dr. Cain!"

The girls thought about it, and Shana began laughing, joined with Elisabeth, and at last, Andrea.

The laughter rang out in the woods. When it died down, Elisabeth looked at the stars again.

"Hey, these people have funky constellations."

Andrea looked at Elisabeth. "Why?"

"Huh? Oh, because the constellation Leo is missing."

At that moment, X found himselfbrushing Leo's coat. "What's this?" he asked, as in his palm there was a small ball of fire.

"Hey! Unhand me!" Erika was shoved into a small prison cell. 

Sigma watched his new prisoner. "You're new here," he said. "And I'll tell you a story. There is a massive amount of power in you, and we are going to use it." He leaned until his face was in front of the bars of the door.

Poink! Erika poked one of Sigma's eyes.

"AHH! She infuriates me!!!!" He tried to slap her, but hit his hand on the metal bars of the cage. "OWWW!!"

Vile would have interfered at this moment with news, but he didn't know what the word "infuriate" meant. He backed away. 

Sigma saw him. "What?" he growled, trying to poke Erika back.

"We have found the other three, sir."

Sigma stopped trying to poke Erika. "You have?"

"Yes, sir. Zero was seriously injured by one of our Maveriks and X and the lion went for help."

Sigma laughed. "You'll have company soon," he told Erika.

Erika was picking up none of this. "You have the shiniest bald head I have ever seen," she insulted in English. "And that Bulba Fact wanna-be has some pretty ugly eyes."

Vile and Sigma thought she had understood. Sigma left to check on the girls. Vile turned towards Erika. 

"You're a bitch," he told her.

"You're a son of a bitch," she said at the same time.

They turned and faced each others backs. 

"But, you're kind of cute," Vile said.

"You're kind of handsome," Erika admitted.

"VILE!"

Vile fell down. "Yes, Sir?" he asked weakly. 

"WE DO NOT MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!!!!MUCH LESS ONE THAT POKES YOUR EYES!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir," Vile muttered, as he stood back to his post.

"But you're eyes are still ugly," Erika continued.

The next day Elisabeth saw X riding in on Leo. "**_Konichi wa,"_** Elisabeth said.

"**_Konichi wa_**," he repiled. 

She quietly awoke everyone. Shana, taking advantage of the moment, ran up and hugged X.

"Get off me!" he squeaked, but Shana held on tight. The girls watched. 

"Please help," he begged. The girls shook their heads. They knew what he was saying.

"Please?" 

Elisabeth laughed, then said, "Shana, get off the poor guy."

Shana did, but didn't leave X's side. X was reminded of a dog.

Leo rubbed against Andrea's legs, toppling her over. "Owww…" 

Elisabeth laughed. 

"How's Zero?" Andrea asked. 

"What?" X asked, freaking out. "You said 'how's Zero'?"

Shana nodded, Andrea beamed, happy that X learned English, but Elisabeth exchanged worried glances with X. 

"Can you understand me?" he asked shakily.

Shana beamed, too. "Yes, X," she said, then hugged his arm.

"Shit," Elisabeth muttered.

"Damn."

A beep sounded, and X reached for his communicator. "Yes?"

Dr. Cain's worried face was across the screen. "X! I glad I find you!" he said, inbroken English. "Work not much where you are."

"Zero have problem too. He only know English, too. Language unity messed up."

The girls stared at the screen. "I told you he was crazy," Andrea said. 

"Andrea, he's speaking English. You speak Japanese," Elisabeth argued.

X didn't care about their argument. "You mean I can only speak and understand English?!"

"It seem so."

"Aw, man," X said. 

The girls looked up from the communicator. "X…" Shana warned. "There's a penguin out here in the real world."

X looked up. Chill Penguin stood in front of him. 

"Hello, X. We meet again." 

X however, understood nothing. "What?"

Elisabeth was backing away.

"Come back here, you coward!"

Elisabeth broke into a run, and X started shooting at Chill Penguin. 

"Ow, I say! That hurts!"

Leo growled and got in front of X. 

"Out of the way, Leo!" 

Leo roared. Chill Penguin put his hands onto his ears, but Leo didn't stop. X was reminded of Sigma's dog.

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chill Penguin fell apart into neat little pieces. 

Elisabeth looked at the lion. "Awesome!"

Leo ran over to her. He then jumped on her and then licked her face.

"Leo!" Elisabeth laughed.

X turned to look for the girls, who were staring at Leo.

"X, can you get me a lion, too?" Shana asked in disbelief.

"Not really," X replied. 

Elisabeth got up. "It's kind of cool you're speaking English," she said.

"And we have to go," X retorted.

Andrea was about to ask why when another figure came out. "X!"

Zero greeted them. "Jeez, there are Mavericks all over the place! We have to go!"

"Did you hear the roar?" X asked.

"What roar?" Zero asked, leading through the woods. 

"The one Leo did," Andrea said.

"Not really, no. Why?"

Blast Hornet was flying overhead when he saw the group. "What luck," he muttered. He flew down to spy. 

The lion spun around and jumped at him. "Hey!"

The girls ran again, with Zero and X encouraging this strategy. Let the experienced fight. 

"Hey, wait! I bring news of Erika!" Leo backed down, but continued growling. 

The hunters recognized the word Erika. "What?" Zero demanded, not realizing that it came out in Japanese. 

"I bring news that she is alive! If you don't come with me, she dies!" Blast Hornet hopped back on flight. _Blizzard Buffalo, be there_, he thought.

"Zero?"

"Yes, X?"

"That was Japanese."

"Oh." 

Leo spun around and ran after the girls.

"Gee, what a fighter," Zero muttered. 

"He's a stupid animal," Blast Hornet agreed. "Now, you will allow yourselves to be captured."

X and Zero exchanged glances. 

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" X demanded. 

"Trust me," the Maverick replied.

"I don't. It's a trick. Come on, X, let's shoot him," Zero said.

Frost Shield caught them both off guard.

"What losers," Blizzard Buffalo said. "That was pathetic."

"No kidding," Blast Hornet replied. "Help me put them onto the carrier."

The girls never stopped running. Never. They ran and ran and ran until they were dead. Oh, wait. Wrong story. Sorry. 

The three girls took off in a direction all together and ran and ran about five feet when they slammed into Wire Sponge. (Or, more accurately, Andrea did, and knocked everyone off balance.)

"Look at what we have here!"

ELisabeth, having no idea what the guy just said, replied, "Muchi-Muchi!" This meant that W.Sponge was a fat person. 

Wire Sponge turned red. "You'll pay for that!" He threw his Strike Chain. 

"Ouchie, Ouchie," Shana said, doging. 

"I know where Erika is."

Elisabeth stopped, and said in English, "You guys, we're caught."

**Chapter Four- The Piano Preformance (And Leo dies)**

****

****The gang was led up into Sigma's throne room. "Bow before your master and king!"

They were forced to bow, or none of them would (and a few would start attacking before this humility). 

Erika was led out to the floor with Vile. Music played in the backround. Will they dance? Nah. The music was entilted, "Screams of Death."

Everyone was let up.

"Big shiny head," Elisabeth said.

Sigma looked at her. "What?"

"And a ruby. Get's better, Shiny Head."

The girls tried hard to conceal their laughter. X and Zero didn't understand, either, but they hoped the girls knew what they were doing.

Storm Egale was gaurdingElisabeth. (This importance comes later in our story, okay?)

Sigma led the sad, broken group to the piano. "This is my weapon of war!!!"

It was impressive (If you've never seen a piano.).

The ghost in the piano began playing "Pop, Fizz". Elisabeth's head fell in time with the music.

"What are you doing?" Sigma asked. 

"What, Shiny Head?"

Elisabeth suddenly broke free of Storm Egale's grasp, and began playing the other half of the duet.

"It's a musical intsrement! WHAT?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sigma roared.

The spirit came out.

Vile looked at Sigma. "We'll still get the enegry, sir."

"Play me something I've never heard," the spirit asked, in no lanauge, but every one.

Elisabeth nodded, and countinued to play. She played sad songs, happy songs, and fearful songs, and arronagnt songs. 

The entire group was moved.Sigma, however, was not, and broke the piano with a mighty blow.

"Damn thing!" he said.

Elisabeth looked up at him. "That was music," she said. "Shiny Head, you could have conquered the world."

A loud roar broke through the concrete and steel. "Leo!" Elisabeth cried.

Leo jumped down. 

Sigma slashed with his saber thing. Leo roared a sad roar, and again, like before, Sigma fell into neat pieces. 

"Leo!" Elisabeth cried, rushing to the loin's side.

A light surrounded them, and a young man energed from Leo's broken body.

"Thank you," he said to Elisabeth, "I enjoyed your company."

Zero looked at the guy, looked at the lion, then said, "Next time, save me, alright?"

The man laughed. "There won't be a next time."

"Don't count on it," Elisabeth retorted. 

The guy brought forth a light and they found themselves in front of Maverick Hunter Base.

"That was a lot of work for nothing," Erika said finally.

"We'll, I've restored their car, but I don't know how they got here," Dr. Cain told the group. 

"Lighting!"

The guys all looked at Elisabeth. "BOOM!" she repeated. 

"Lighting," Dr. Cain said, nodding. "So all we have to do is wait for a storm."

The girls got in the car. 

X and Zero watched as Erika started thanking God.

A siren stopped them. "What?" Dr. Cain asked into the communicator.

"Sir, there's a tunnel of water coming your way!"

The three of them heard the ruch of water."Shit," Zero said, looking atthe tidal wave approach.

"I'm not giving Shana CPR again," X muttered. 

"You guys! Move!" Zero cried.

Elisabeth understood, but translated it wrong. "Roll up the windows," she said. "We're going home."

The wave blasted X and Zero across the hallway. Dr. Cain had already made it up the stairs. 

It seemed to last forever, and X couldn't get a good look at his surroundings. After what seemed like a long time, it died down. They turned back to look at the car.

"It's gone," Zero commented, stating the obvious.

"Its not on any of the sensors," Dr. Cain reported. "It's left. Hopefully for home.Oh, there's a message for you."

"Wahhooooooooooooo!" Elisabeth cried.

Andrea had her eyes closed. "I'm going to puke."

Erika had her foot on the petal and gripped the stearing weel tightly. They weren't going to crash into any more monsters. 

Shana was flipping through the channels.

The light at the end of the tunnel land (No, I don't mean that they're dead) ended. They arived- but not in their home.

In a huge palace.

"Here we go again!" Elisabeth said happily.

Check out book 2: N-team Neo! 

Glossary: 

Depato:department store

Arigato:Thanks

No namae wa:What's your name?

Anata no namae wa Rockman X desu ka?:Is your name Rockman X/Mega man X?

Hai:yes

Nihongo:Japanese 

Dame:Stop!

Konichi wa:Good morning! 

Please see my other Stories! Yay!


End file.
